Inkjet printing often utilizes ink that includes a colorant, such as a pigment, dispersed in a liquid ink vehicle. One challenge often encountered with this type of ink is obtaining high color saturation and optical density of images printed with the ink. When the ink is printed on plain paper, the liquid vehicle can be absorbed into the paper. The colorant can thus be transported with the liquid vehicle into the paper. Because a portion of the colorant is absorbed below the surface of the paper, the printed image may appear washed out, having a low color saturation or optical density. Other problems encountered when printing inkjet inks on plain paper include strike through (e.g., ink may be visible on the non-printed side of the paper), poor edge quality, mottling, and inter-color bleeding. Improving image quality can occur by reducing the negative visual impact of one or more of these problems.